


when it's just us

by UnmadeEscapades



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Lena's a bit of a sugar daddy, Mild Smut, No Plot, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, gay minds think alike, i can't believe i wrote this before ever listening to dress by taylor swift, just vibes lol, or at least what i imagine domesticity is like for the 1 percent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmadeEscapades/pseuds/UnmadeEscapades
Summary: Getting ready for the unveiling of L-Corp's cutting-edge research lab is so much more fun when you have a beautiful girlfriend, but the best part of putting on a designer dress is getting to take it off afterwards...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	when it's just us

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realise writing fanfic was this much fun and I can't believe so many people are reading my words! Every single one of your views, kudos and comments (!!!) means so much to me. I heard y'all like established relationship fics so here's another one, hope you enjoy it :)

After the fashion assistants had set up the garment racks and repositioned their full length mirrors in the living room, Lena waved them away.

They were all too happy to let her and Kara sort through the black designer dresses and choose their favourite looks for the ceremony tonight but once they realised that Lena meant for them to leave the penthouse apartment completely, they baulked. 

"But we're here to help you find the best style... and company policy is for us to stay with the clothes at all times," stressed Sutton, her eyebrows knotted in concern.

Mitzi piped in, "Just in case, you know, anything happens to them cos they're really–" 

"Expensive?" Lena cut in, "If anything happens, you know I'm willing and able to pay for it. Please, we can dress ourselves. Come back in two hours and we'll be all sorted." Lena held out a massive cash tip in her hands and the two girls' eyes bugged out. Knowing a losing fight when they saw one, they pocketed the cash mumbling awed thank yous and exited the apartment before Lena changed her mind.

"I can't believe you bribed those poor baby CatCo staffers too," Kara said with an incredulous giggle. "You're going to get a reputation!"

"Oh believe me, I already have one. Why do you think we always get the best table wherever we go out for dinner? And hey, I just tipped them a month's pay! They're not so poor anymore," Lena protested. "Come on, you know it's more fun to pick outfits when it's just us..." In one smooth motion, Lena pulled the tie of her wrap dress loose and shrugged out of it. She grabbed the first black dress off the rack, a sleek Cushnie et Ochs number, and slipped it on, doing a little twirl for Kara's benefit.

"What do you think? I don't know if I can pull off a one sleeve dress," Lena said, twisting around to see herself at different angles in the mirrors.

"Babe, you know I think you look great in anything," Kara said supportively.

Tonight was the long-awaited grand opening of Lena's multi-million dollar interdisciplinary research lab, along with a ceremony where she was to award the first L-Corp scholarships and grants for young female STEM scholars at this college. Though Lena's penchant for fashion meant that they had a walk-in wardrobe with enough clothes to last them for the rest of the decade, here she was ordering more for them to try on for this event. The rational side of Kara knew this was absolutely unnecessary but every other part of her thought it was just so much fun to receive a new selection of designer dresses every time Lena was invited to another gala.

She tried on the first dress on her rack, a voluminous, floor length affair with a daring thigh slit. Lena came up behind her in the mirror and gushed so appreciatively Kara ducked her head, flustered. 

"Don't you think it's a little much? You and your new facility are the focus of this event, not my right leg."

For propriety's sake, Lena had to agree but she still made Kara pose for a few dramatic photos on the balcony, next to the rooftop pool, and with their dog so she could post them to Instagram and show off her beautiful girlfriend.

Round one was a bust for both of them, but they still had several more dresses to try on and several more hours until they had to arrive on the new state-of-the-art campus. Next, Kara tried on a Jason Wu peplum dress and it was cute, but a bit plain for a nighttime event. 

"You could wear that to work," Lena suggested. "Put it on this side of the rack so I can buy it when Sutton and Mitzi get back."

"You're incorrigible," Kara said, pointing at her girlfriend for emphasis.

"Oh shush, you love it!" 

Kara couldn't disagree so she rolled her eyes indulgently and went back to her selection. The Vera Wang was too poofy and the Zuhair Murad too transparent for Kara's sensibilities. She loved the signature cutout waist of the Prabal Gurung, especially because Lena always liked to rest her hand there, but when she tried on the vintage backless Azzedine Alaïa dress it just felt right.

"Yes, wear that one," Lena said raspily. Kara was about to nonchalantly agree when she saw Lena's expression of pure longing in the mirror. She casually flexed her muscles, pretending to be trying out the dress, and watched as Lena continued to gaze slack-jawed at her back. 

"Oh it's like that is it?" Kara teased. 

Lena tried to snap herself out of it but soon gave up the pretense. "You know I can't resist this," she whined, walking over to kiss the nape of Kara's neck down to her bare shoulders.

"Well if you're going to choose what I'm wearing, then it's only fair that I get to pick your outfit." 

Kara thumbed through the remaining dresses on Lena's garment rack before making her decision. As she helped zip Lena into the Carolina Herrera off-the-shoulder mermaid gown, she was pleased that it hugged her figure exactly how she had imagined it would.

"Not bad, Ms. Danvers," Lena quirked an eyebrow and turned around to face her girlfriend. Kara's eyes were immediately drawn down to note that the neckline dipped a little past 'sweetheart' and into 'sultry' territory, just the way she liked it.

"How much time do we have before we have to leave…," Kara not-so-subtly questioned. 

Lena checked the clock over the mantle. The girls would be back to collect the remaining dresses soon. "Save it for later," she purred with a promise in her eyes.

* * * * *

After returning the remaining dresses to the CatCo fashion team, Kara and Lena moved into the dressing room to do their makeup at their double vanity table. As she was applying her liquid eyeliner, Kara asked, "So if it's a new research lab opening tonight, do you get to use the giant scissors to cut the ribbon?"

"Not that I've planned, it seems a little gaudy for a university event don't you think?"

"So you're saying it's an option?" Kara had now fully forgotten her makeup and all her attention was on Lena's response. Her gaze was intensified by the fact that one of her eyes was currently more defined than the other.

Lena read between the lines and speed-dialled Jess. Before she could even get out a polite greeting, Jess predicted, "Let me guess, Kara wants giant scissors and a ribbon cutting ceremony?" She was blunt but incredibly efficient.

"You're a mind reader! You know, every day I'm glad you agreed to be my personal assistant."

Embarrassed by the praise, Jess let out a brusque "Thanks," before hanging up.

Hearing that Jess had made her wish come true, Kara loudly hollered a "Yes, Jess!" and forced Lena to high five her in a way that completely contradicted how elegantly they were both dressed right now.

* * * * *

Kara was daydreaming out the window of the limousine when she felt Lena reach for her hand. "Thank you for coming with me to another one of these events. You know I would never fault you if you just wanted a quiet night at home alone."

"I'd say I was doing this for you but I'm also here for the finger food," Kara joked to lighten the mood. She saw through Lena's words to the nervousness she felt about public speaking, and squeezed her hand to reassure her.

As soon as their limo pulled up to the campus's main entrance, Kara zipped out her door and around the long vehicle to offer her arm to Lena as she exited the car. Night had fallen and the warm summer breeze through the idle campus brought with it a heady sense of potential in the air. Together they walked towards Lena's latest achievement, admiring the enchanting way the vertical gardens adorning the glass buildings were backlit by solar-powered LED lights.

Lena and a dedicated team of L-Corp scientists and university specialists had worked tirelessly to design a facility that not only had net zero carbon emissions when at full teaching capacity, but would actively reduce the carbon footprint of the entire college campus when classes weren't in session, and it was all being unveiled tonight.

Kara kissed her nervous girlfriend on the forehead for good luck and gave her one last hug to bolster her spirits before taking her seat in the audience of the lecture hall. No one would've guessed that a mere half hour earlier, the young CEO was making all sorts of excuses to turn the car around so she could go home and crawl under the covers. Kara proudly watched as Lena gave a rousing speech to rival one of Supergirl's own, celebrating the successes of the team that had brought this feat of architecture to life and modestly downplaying her own contributions to the years-long project. She also gave a special thanks to Kara who'd often come by to drop off dinner for the team, and to Supergirl who would coincidentally fly in moments after Kara left to offer recommendations based on engineering she'd observed on other planets. 

When Jess handed Lena the oversized scissors to cut the ribbon, searching out Kara in the crowd to wink at her, she cheered so enthusiastically that Lena heard her all the way from the stage and blushed in spite of herself.

* * * * *

Formalities over, the crowd left the theatre to mingle under the stars in the outdoor recreation area. The night-blooming flowers interspersed in the towering wall gardens had come alive, infusing the air with a scent almost as charming as the live music from the student string quartet.

Kara was in her element, flitting from one conversation to the next, making invaluable connections with university professors for her job as a reporter and equally invaluable connections with the waitstaff so they made sure to reserve the best hors d'oeuvres for her. 

Likewise, Lena was also never short of conversation partners as her magnetism drew grateful patrons and admirers alike to her. No one could resist the allure of the pretty, dark-haired woman who'd already changed the trajectory of so many emerging minds with her generous scholarships and research grants, not to mention how she was pioneering the progress of human scientific knowledge in her own right. Though most people in attendance tried to act like they were unfazed by her presence, Kara noted how they subconsciously orbited around her, seizing any opportunity to garner her attention and pick her brain for a few moments.

There was nothing Lena loved more than talking science but of course there were only so many times a woman could explain how exactly she figured out how to create 90% efficient solar panels or grow functional human organs with just a few stem cells, so Kara made sure Lena knew she was there if she needed her. She'd lightly touch the small of her back as she passed by, or briefly join the conversation to hand Lena a glass of water or an appetiser she thought she'd like, because she knew Lena was too polite to take a moment for herself even if she was famished. 

Lena was all too grateful for how Kara saw through to the truth of her. As inundated with these small tête-à-têtes as she was, Kara's little acts of tenderness didn't go unnoticed and she'd make sure to thank her properly later...

* * * * *

At last the final glasses of champagne had been poured and clinked in celebration, and even the most inquisitive scientists had been satisfied with the answers they received that night. Lena sought Kara out amongst the dwindling crowd, waited until she had finished her bite of the lobster crostini and sidled up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and whispering in her ear, "Take me home?" 

Kara was all too happy to comply, taking Lena by the hand and leading her around the corner to a more secluded garden before sweeping her off her feet in one practised motion and taking to the skies. They took a scenic detour to admire the late night twinkling of the city lights before Kara landed them on their balcony and carried Lena inside.

She carefully deposited her on the arm of the couch but when she tried to step away, Lena's arms remained clasped around her neck, drawing her down for a deep kiss which Kara returned with equal enthusiasm. Kara shifted to stand even closer and have Lena’s legs straddle her in a position familiar to them on nights like these but Lena's form-fitting mermaid gown was impeding her movement.

"Well this has to go…" Kara intimated, placing one accusing finger on Lena's sternum and slowly inching it down her chest until she touched the neckline of her dress. It seemed the gorgeous brunette had used up all her eloquence for the night as it was all she could do to respond with a single, eager word of consent. 

As she unzipped Lena out of the dress she had helped her into only hours ago, Kara noted that the fashion assistants had left the giant mirrors in their living room, giving them a perfect reflection of their activities. Lena followed Kara's gaze to see their bodies entangled in the gilt-edged mirrors and blushed but didn't slow down, pulling Kara's attention back to her using the front of her dress. Finally, she could do what she'd truly wanted all night: to hold Kara close and be with her and her alone. Standing up to gain more leverage, she cupped Kara's face in her hands and continued to passionately make out with her, doing the little trick with her tongue that always made the Kryptonian lose her composure.

Slowly and deliberately she moved her hands back, winding her fingers into Kara's hair to undo the French twist and let her tresses fall free. Kara quivered as a stray curl brushed against her bare neck, the sensation almost too much for the heightened sensitivity of her skin. Lena following suit with a trail of soft kisses in the same spot was enough to elicit a delicate moan.

Her hands strayed lower now to caress Kara's impressive physique. She trailed her fingers along the muscular ridges of her back and savoured how it felt to be carried in her powerful arms. As she tenderly stroked Kara's waist down to her hips, she enjoyed the way her partner's body responded to her touch; the way her breath caught and how she shifted closer to Lena even though there was no more space left between them save for the dress.

 _The dress_. Suddenly impatient, Lena felt an urgent need to remove it. She seized a handful of the thin, silky fabric and made a move to tear it off her body but a light touch from Kara stayed her hand. 

"We should return this dress. We don't need to waste that money," Kara gently admonished.

"But I love wasting it on you," Lena growled into her neck.

Kara trembled with pleasure but resisted, carefully, tantalisingly taking her time to remove the gown and what she was wearing underneath it. Once again Lena was rapt, paralysed with desire. The statuesque blonde took advantage of her spellbound state, toying with the lace of Lena's lingerie and teasing her over the fabric of her underwear until she begged for mercy. Kara only stopped for long enough to take Lena's hand and guide her to their bedroom.

The expensive dresses they spent so long deliberating over in the morning were now pools of dark fabric laying discarded on the floor as they only had eyes for each other, bare and vulnerable and completely at ease.


End file.
